Lost Shadow
Nie wiem jak mam na imię. Miałam bardzo ciężki wypadek i całkowicie straciłam pamięć, no może tak do połowy, ale tej ważniejszej. Wszyscy zwracają się do mnie "blondyna" albo "ej ty". Jestem pewna siebie, zawsze stawiam na swoim. Ogólnie mam ciężki charakter, strasznie się rządzę, ale to zależy od sytuacji. Mam 15 lat, nikt z mojej rodziny nie żyje, zginęli w pożarze. Nie mam pojęcia. jak udało mi się przeżyć. W sumie to wolałabym umrzeć niż męczyć się tutaj, gdzie obecnie jestem. Pamiętam nasze dwa konie. Dark Angel i Devil czy jakoś tak, długo ich nie widziałam. Siedziałam w tym przeklętym miejscu już chyba miesiąc. Było tu okropnie! Wszyscy zachowywali się jak dzikie zwierzęta żeby tylko zjeść chociaż trochę, bo z jedzeniem było słabo. Dziewczyny wredne jak nie wiem, ale tylko na początku dopóki nie stałam się tak jakby liderką. Każdy mnie lubił, no może oprócz jednej, której miejsce przejęłam w grupie tych "najładniejszych" i najmilszych. Nie wiem czemu. Nie wyglądam jak ona, tym bardziej się tak nie zachowuję. Od paru dni słyszałam w swojej głowie jakieś dziwne głosy. Nie miałam schizofrenii, bo by to wykryli, prawda? Czułam się źle jakby ktoś mnie ciągle obserwował i jeszcze na dodatek ten jakże przecudny dom dziecka jest tuż obok lasu. Starałam się to ignorować. "Mój" pokój znajduje się na drugim piętrze, mieszkam z trzema chłopakami, bo nie było już wolnych miejsc u dziewczyn. Po prostu masakra! Oni nie dają mi spać, bo albo całą noc gadają albo grają w butelkę, w której nie biorę udziału, ale jakoś dziwnym trafem najczęściej wypada na mnie. Gdy mówią coś w stylu "ej twoja kolej" lub "wyłaź z tego łóżka i zagraj z nami" itp., to przykrywam głowę kołdrą i dalej próbuje zasnąć nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Mam ich już serdecznie dosyć. Heh, a kto by nie miał? Tu się nie da żyć. Ludzi tyle, że nawet kroku postawić nie można. Nie chciałam już dusić się w tym budynku dlatego postanowiłam się przejść. Wąska droga biegła przez las aż do parku. Było południe dlatego nie brałam kurtki tylko zwykłą, cienką bluzę. Szłam sobie swoim tempem, a wiatr plątał moje włosy, które delikatnie na nim falowały. Ciągle czułam czyjąś obecność co stawało się z każdą chwilą bardziej przerażające i jeszcze te głosy w głowie. Przyspieszyłam kroku chciałam jak najszybciej wyjść z tego okropnego lasu. Jednak gdy zaczęłam biec przewróciłam się i usłyszałam łamiącą się gałązkę, jednak nie z mojej winy. Wstałam i pomyślałam, że i tak jak umrę to nic nie stracę, bo co? Piętnastoletniej dziewczyny nikt nie zaadoptuje, a jak skończę osiemnaście to wywalą mnie na bruk i radź sobie sama. Wzięłam się w garść i odwróciłam się za siebie żeby zobaczyć kto to lub co to. Oczywiście nikogo tam nie było. Postanowiłam wrócić, bo co ja tu będę robić? W połowie drogi powrotnej zatrzymałam się i stwierdziłam, że jednak pójdę do parku dlatego zwróciłam. Jednak to nie byłam ja. Przeraziłam się strasznie, bo nie wiedziałam co się za mną dzieje. Po chwili gdy już byłam w parku odzyskałam panowanie. Podszedł do mnie jakiś nieznajomy mężczyzna i patrzył się na mnie jak na starą znajomą, której nie wiedział przez bardzo długi czas. Trochę się od niego odsunęłam, a on tylko spytał "To ty?". Nic nie odpowiedziałam i zaczęłam się wycofywać aż w końcu pobiegłam. Przez całą drogę do "domu" miałam go przed oczami. Gdy stanęłam przed drzwiami wejściowymi coś kazało mi obejrzeć się za siebie. Zrobiłam to. On tam stał i znów się na mnie patrzył. Weszłam do budynku i od razu pobiegłam do swojego pokoju sprawdzić czy ten facet dalej tam stoi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu poszedł sobie, ale nie wiem gdzie. On mógł być wszędzie. Było późno i nie miałam co robić dlatego poszłam spać. Rano na śniadanie udało mi się "zdobyć" chociaż jedną kromkę chleba. Wolałam nie pchać się w ten cały tłum rzucających się na siebie ludzi, którzy walczą o najmniejszy kawałek jakiegokolwiek jedzenia. Widok był okropny no, ale co zrobię? Nic nie zrobię. Ponownie chciałam się przewietrzyć, dlatego zamiast kapci założyłam buty i wyszłam. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę stawu. Bardzo lubiłam to miejsce, przypominało mi ono o wszelkich dobrych wspomnieniach jakie pamiętam. Chciałam usiąść na brzegu i zamoczyć nogi w zimnej wodzie jak ja to zawsze robię, ale on tam był. Jednak gdy go zobaczyłam coś kazało mi do niego podejść. Mężczyzna tylko na mnie zerknął i odwrócił wzrok z powrotem w stronę błyszczącej tafli wody. Nie miałam pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje, ale ktoś mną usiadł koło niego, a ja tylko obserwowałam jak intruz porusza się moim ciałem i co robi. To było bardzo dziwne, ale po chwili odzyskałam panowanie. Siedziałam jeszcze chwile obok niego i zaczęłam zbierać się do odejścia jednak coś mi nie pozwoliło, ponieważ ktoś chwycił mnie ze rękę i przyłożył do nosa dziwnie pachnąca chusteczkę po czym zemdlałam. Obudziłam się w lesie przywiązana do drzewa. Zaczęłam wołać o pomoc, ale nikogo tam nie było. Siedziałam pod dębem i myślałam o tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. Teraz wiedziałam jak umrę - z głodu i pragnienia. Byłam zagubiona, nie wiedziałam co robić. Po chwili usłyszałam odgłos łamiącej się gałązki .Szybko podniosłam głowę i zauważyłam człowieka z nożem. Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować co się dzieje przyłożył mi nóż do szyi i mocno przycisnął. Po chwili zemdlałam. Obudziłam się w dobrze oświetlonym pokoju jednak nie był to mój pokój w domu dziecka. Podobał mi się, nawet bardzo. W ogóle ładnie urządzony. Nagle zauważyłam za sobą tego samego mężczyznę, którego spotkałam w parku. Okropnie się wystraszyłam. Nie miałam pojęcia jakie ma zamiary co do mnie. Wyglądał przyjaźnie, ale mimo tego miałam obawy. Gdy zauważył, że trochę ochłonęłam powiedział "Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię. Adoptowałem cię". Po tych słowach zamarłam. Czy to prawda? Tylko po co komu piętnastoletnia dziewczyna w domu? Z jednej strony bałam się strasznie, a z drugiej cieszyłam jak nie wiem co. Gdy obiad był gotowy zaprosił mnie do kuchni. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu widziałam normalny obiad, a nie coś co wygląda jak stara papka. Przy jedzeniu przedstawił się i wszystko mi wytłumaczył na przykład, to że cała procedura adopcyjna trwała trzy lata i nie chciał żeby ktoś cokolwiek mi mówił na ten temat, ponieważ nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, że wszystko się uda. Przez resztę dnia zastanawialiśmy się jak Walter (bo tak ma na imię) ma mnie nazywać. W końcu i tak się nie zdecydowaliśmy. Wieczorem pokazał mi mój pokój. Podobał mi się. Przed snem zaczęłam go pytać chyba i wszystko. Dowiedziałam się przynajmniej, że miał kiedyś córkę i żonę jednak zginęły w wypadku samochodowym. Smutne to było. Gdy wyszedł zauważyłam, że spod drzwi pada na ścianę światło, a z racji tego, iż nie mogłam zasnąć zaczęłam się bawić. Układałam ręce w różny, dziwny sposób, a na ścianie pokazywały się co chwila nowe kształty. Rano, gdy zeszłam na śniadanie zaczęły boleć mnie oczy. Pewnie to przez, to że długo nie spałam. Wydawało mi się jakbym mieszkała tu od wieków. Myślałam, że moje życie zmieniło się na lepsze. Poszłam do swojego pokoju uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę po śniadaniu, ponieważ była sobota. Usiadłam na łóżku, a przed oczami zrobiło mi się ciemno. Całkowicie ciemno. Nic nie widziałam. Położyłam się i zasnęłam. Słońce świeciło mi w oczy. Otworzyłam je i rozejrzałam się po pokoju z niedowierzaniem. Cały był zmasakrowany. Wszędzie walały się podarte ubrania i zasłony. Myślałam, że to tylko zły sen jednak gdy mocno uderzyłam się w policzek zrozumiałam jak jest naprawdę. Chciało mi się płakać. O co chodzi? Zeszłam po cicho na dół żeby zobaczyć co z Walterem. Nigdzie go nie widziałam. Weszłam do kuchni i spojrzałam na drzwi obok lodówki. Miałam nadzieję, że on tam jest dlatego wystraszona tą całą sytuacją chwyciłam klamkę i pociągnęłam, drzwi głośno zaskrzypiały. Wolnym krokiem ruszyłam przed siebie po zimnych schodach. Gdy byłam w połowie drogi usłyszałam pociągnięcie nosem już chciałam uciekać gdy drzwi głośno się zatrzasnęły, a ja spadłam w dół. Z bólem głowy i pleców wstałam na równe nogi i szłam dalej rozglądając się za mężczyzną. Nagle przez dziurę w ścianie zauważyłam płaczącą kobietę. Szepnęła do mnie cicho "Masz piękne szare oczy... uciekaj!" po czym duży, stalowy nóż wylądował w jej gardle. Krzyczałam jak opętana nie zdając sobie sprawy, że był to bardzo zły pomysł. Chwila, chwila. Ja nie mam szarych oczu! To pewnie przez złe oświetlenie. Już miałam zawrócić i uciec gdy czyjaś zakrwawiona dłoń złapała mój nadgarstek. Próbowałam go wyrwać jednak na próżno. To był Walter, tylko co z nim? Pociągnął mnie mocno do siebie i zrobił mi dwie duże i głębokie rany na nogach i rękach. Przewróciłam się z bólu, a on przyłożył mi dziwnie pachnącą chusteczkę do twarzy po czym zemdlałam. Obudziłam się na stole operacyjnym przywiązana sznurami. Na dodatek w samej bieliźnie. Rozejrzałam się po całym pokoju i po chwili zrozumiałam, że właśnie tutaj leżała kobieta, z którą rozmawiałam jakieś pół godziny temu. Chcąc się uwolnić zaczęłam machać nogami i próbowałam usiąść. Po chwili zrozumiałam, iż nie ma ucieczki cicho się rozpłakałam i patrzyłam na moje bardzo nie starannie zszyte rany. Bolały mnie całe nogi i ręce. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Walter. Stanął obok mnie i rzekł "Obudziłaś się? Świetnie! Pora zacząć zabawę...". Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i otworzył szafę z różnymi nożami. Spoglądając na mnie powiedział "Który wybierasz? Czarny, biały, tępy, ostry? Do wyboru do koloru" ponownie ten okropny uśmiech zawitał na jego twarzy. Wziął byle jaki i przyłożył mi go do szyi. Już miał wziąć zamach i zakończyć moje życie gdy nagle zadzwonił jego telefon. Szybko wybiegł zostawiając swój nóż na mojej klatce piersiowej. Wierciłam się mając nadzieję, że uda mi się przesunąć go do ust żeby rozciąć liny. Wszystko poszło po mojej myśli. Bezszelestnie opuściłam straszne pomieszczenie jednak gdy stanęłam naprzeciwko schodów serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić, a zimny pot kapał mi z czoła. Słysząc zdenerwowanego Waltera rozmawiającego przez telefon zrobiłam pierwszy krok na zakrwawiony, zimny, ceramiczny schodek. Idąc powoli w górę zastanawiałam się czy mężczyzna nie jest pod wpływem narkotyków. Stawiając stopę na kuchennych panelach poczułam ulgę jednak nie na długo. Mój "opiekun" tu szedł słyszałam. Stanęłam na środku pokoju i zastanawiałam, się którymi drzwiami wyjść. Jedne prowadziły do salonu, a drugie na hol. Przez strach i mój niespokojny oddech nie mogłam ocenić gdzie znajduje się narkoman. Jednak po chwili krzyknął głośno i wyważył stare, drewniane drzwi do salonu. Szybko pobiegłam do wyjścia numer dwa i otworzyłam je po czym zamknęłam i pobiegłam na górę. Minęła chwila zanim zorientował się, że uciekłam. Widać było, iż jest zdenerwowany. Krzyczał na mnie i wzywał. Pędziłam po schodach do swojego pokoju. Byłam cała brudna dlatego rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu niezniszczonych ubrań. Jedyne co znalazłam to jakieś pończochy i trochę za dużą, czarną bluzę. Ubrała się szybko i już miałam wybiec przez drzwi najszybciej jak mogłam, ale usłyszałam kroki Waltera centralnie przy moich drzwiach. Zamarłam. Po krótkiej chwili odszedł i wbił nóż do drzwi mojego pokoju mówiąc pod nosem "Gdzie jest ta mała...?!". Wolno do nich podeszłam i wyciągnęłam nóż nie wiedząc, że mężczyzna jest dalej obok. Odwrócił się do mnie i krzyknął "Tu jesteś!" po czym rzucił się biegiem w moją stronę. W mgnieniu oka zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Zastanawiałam się co mam robić. Nikt mi nie pomoże. Jestem tu całkiem sama. Brak pomocy, żadnej. Po chwili przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł. Ostatnia szansa. Skoczyć przez okno. "To nie tak wysoko" pocieszałam się, a Walter z każdą chwilą mocniej uderzał w drzwi, które pomału nie wytrzymywały. Na szczęście blisko okna rosło wysokie drzewo. Podeszłam do komody i ją odsunęłam po czym postawiłam nogę na solidnej gałęzi. Bałam się strasznie. Błyskawicznie weszłam na inną gałąź. Skacząc z jednej na drugą znalazłam się na dole. Słysząc odgłos wyłamywanych drzwi ruszyłam przed siebie biegiem nawet nie zwracając uwagi na moje rany. Czując zmęczenie zatrzymałam się i oparłam o duży dąb żeby odpocząć. Myślałam, że to koniec, że da mi spokój, że umrę, bo gdzie teraz pójdę? Ale nie, bo po co? Gonił mnie, a ja wystraszona nie widziałam co robić. Schowałam się w krzaki i czekałam aż podejdzie. Serce biło mi tak głośno, że zagłuszało mój płytki oddech. Gdy był na tyle blisko żebym mogła na niego skoczyć z nożem, zrobiłam to. Rzuciłam się na niego niczym wściekła pantera. Wskoczyłam mu na plecy i już miałam poderżnąć gardło gdy nagle przerzucił mnie nad sobą i powalił na ziemię. Byłam na niego zła. Moje życie miało być cudowne, normalne, a on mi je tylko bardziej zniszczył. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział "Czemu masz czerwone oczy? Hahah... to krew?". Jakie do cholery czerwone oczy? Jedna osoba mówi mi, że mam szare, druga, że czerwone. Co oni, daltoniści? Czy to ja ogłuchłam? Stanął nade mną i rzucił nożem centralnie w moją twarz, ledwo udało mi się zrobić unik. Nagle poczułam jak mój strach przechodzi. Kopnęłam go prosto w brzuch i w mgnieniu oka wstałam. Ponownie rzuciłam się na niego z nożem. Udało mi się zaciąć go w rękę. Zyskałam chwilę przewagi. Gdy ten próbował zatamować krwawienie ja wydłubałam mu jedno oko. Powinnam się bać lub krzyczeć, a tylko patrzyłam na mężczyznę i uśmiechałam się złowieszczo, a moje oczy zrobiły się zielone. Po chwili zamachnęłam się i już miałam wbić mu nóż w klatkę piersiową gdy ten odskoczył i powalił na ziemię. Podniosłam się szybko i zrobiłam to co chciałam. Jego krew lała się strumieniami, a ja z uśmiechem gapiłam się jak cierpi i pomału umiera. Po chwili na ziemi leżały tylko same zwłoki. Nagle moja pewność siebie zniknęła. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co zrobiłam. Uciekłam jak najszybciej. Po długiej wędrówce zauważyłam stary, opuszczony dom na polanie. Postanowiłam się w nim zatrzymać. Zajrzałam do ogrodu. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Stał tam koń jednak nie taki zwykły. Przypominał trochę Devila, mojego wiernego ogiera, którego kochałam. Mając odrobinę nadziei powiedziałam "Devil?". Koń odwrócił się szybko i podbiegł do mnie. Bardzo mocno go przytuliłam i zaprowadziłam do garażu, z którego zrobiłam boks. Weszłam do budynku i rozejrzałam się. Strumień światła przedostający się przez szybę raził mnie w oczy. Nie wiedząc co zrobić w tym trudnym dla mnie momencie podeszłam do okna i zaczęłam robić cienie królików na ścianie. Powiedziałam do siebie po cichu "shadow" powtórzyłam to kilka razy analizując każdą literkę po kolei aż w końcu dodałam "Lost Shadow". Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i powiedziałam to jeszcze raz. Podeszłam do zabitego lustra i spojrzałam w swoje oczy. Teraz już rozumiałam wszystko. Zmieniały kolor pod wpływem emocji. Cieszyłam się z tego, ale z drugiej strony przerażało mnie. Czułam wielką ochotę na kolejne morderstwo. Wsiadłam na mojego konia i ruszyłam przed siebie nie zważając na nic. Coś czuję, że niedługo znowu kogoś zabiję. Autor: Nightmare112 Kategoria:Opowiadania